


Unrequited

by Luna_Licht



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Licht/pseuds/Luna_Licht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's love for Eren was unrequited. That was all there was to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is like a 5 minute thing i did in class so its really short

When Levi first met Eren, they were in kindergarten.

Levi was quiet, reserved, and had only a picture book as a friend, while Eren was loud, always got into unnecessary fights, yet had a lot of friends. All in all, they were total opposites.

But wait, opposites attract, don't they?  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

When Eren and Levi were in elementary school, Levi became Eren's neighbor.

Needless to say, Eren's parents liked Levi.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

When Eren's parents told Levi that they were his family, Levi felt true happiness.

 _  
_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

When Eren met Mikasa, they were in middle school.

Needless to say, after that it all went downhill.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

When Mikasa confessed to Eren, they were in high school. When Levi saw it, he discovered the feeling jealousy.

Needless to say, when Eren accepted, Levi almost cried.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

When Eren's parents died, the one who was beside Eren wasn't Mikasa, but Levi.

Needless to say, Levi understood Eren's pain.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

When Levi was in his second year of high school, he discovered the feeling love.

Needless to say, it was too late.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

When Levi saw Eren and Mikasa kissing, he didn't feel jealous.

Needless to say, he felt hatred.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

When Levi and Eren were in college, Levi moved on. He found a girlfriend.

Needless to say, Petra deserved someone who would love her.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

When Eren told Levi that he's getting married, Levi felt something he never did before.

Needless to say, he didn't like the feeling of regret.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

When Levi saw how Eren and Mikasa said 'I do' to each other, he stood up and ran away.

But wait, no one told Levi that Eren loved him, right?

 


End file.
